The Chibis
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: The story of Sesshomaru and Rin as elementary school students with the rest of the Inuyasha clan as side characters. SesshxRin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Can't do it anymore. I had to update this. It's been a long time I made a humorous story, so here I am putting this up. It's on the rough side, so it is not all that good. The reason I wanted to do this because all my stories are dramatic, hurt, and/or angst. It was about time I made something happy for once. I am still working on "A Foolish Prince and His Beloved Servant". **Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or its original cast.

Chapter One

It all started after elementary school was done for the day. A group of small children were talking to each other with excitement about what they had done in their class. Another child, a little bigger than the smaller children, walked towards the young ones. He walked in an upright manner while his long, silver hair trailed behind him. His cool, slanted golden eyes scanned among them to find the child he was looking for. They both looked similar except the younger one had puppy ears while the other had elfin ears with a crescent mark tattooed on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek. Calmly, the older one took a few more steps towards the younger one and pulled on the back of his shirt. The younger one growled and glared at the older one.

"Wash it, Sesshomaroo," yelled the younger one towards the older child. The older child rolled his eyes.

"It is time to go, Inuyasha," said the older one.

"But I don't wanna!" Inuyasha cried, "I was about to show Miroku something cool!"

"Don't care. Let's go," Sesshomaru announced, pulling the back of Inuyasha's shirt and dragging him as he did so. His words were spoken in a mature manner for a child his age.

"No!" Inuyasha screamed, making the other children close their ears with their hands.

As Inuyasha was being dragged while Sesshomaru ignored his protesting brother as he walked, a small little girl with long black raven hair stood with her arms wide open as if to stop them.

"Let go of, Inuyashi," yelled the girl. Her brown orbs glared at Sesshomaru.

"It's Inuyasha," Inuyasha corrected.

Ignoring Inuyasha's statement and looking towards the girl, he clicked his tongue in distaste.

"And who are you to get in my way?" Sesshomaru questioned.

The girl tilted her head upwards and crossed her arms as she answered, "I'm Kagome."

"I did not ask for your name, peasant. I merely stated what your status would be for you to stop me," Sesshomaru informed her. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him in a confused manner.

"What is a pee sent and what does a status mean?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and shook his head at their stupidity. He did not have time to explain their uneducated minds. He just wanted to go home as fast as he could.

Suddenly, he felt someone pulling on his sleeve. He looked downwards to see the shortest child he had ever seen. Her brown eyes looked up at him innocently. She had shaggy black hair with only a bit of her hair tied in a loose side ponytail.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously. Her eyes reminded him of mud, and it disgusted him. But for some reason, she made him want to pat her head with that puppy-eyed look.

"Pease let go of Inuyashi," the girl whispered.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha corrected once again. Again, he was ignored.

"No," Sesshomaru responded immediately. Suddenly, tears started to form in the younger girl's eyes. Sesshomaru winced. His hand holding onto Inuyasha loosened, and Inuyasha took this chance to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Ha! Freedom!" Inuyasha declared in a proud manner while dancing around the girl who saved him and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not care as he stared at the little girl, who suddenly smiled after Inuyasha's announcement. The glaze in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with a content expression. Her smile, though, caught Sesshomaru's breath.

Then and there, Sesshomaru's life had changed.

Not too far away, a man with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail, similar to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood with a woman beside him. Her long raven hair pushed back by the wind.

"Children are so strange, Izayoi. Especially our sons," said the man. The woman giggled beside him.

"They are children after all, Taisho," said Izayoi, "Now, enough entertainment. Let's take them home before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha start to fight."

"Yeah, but we might have someone else's child leaving with us," said Taisho.

Izayoi turned her head to see Sesshomaru lifting the girl, who held Sesshomaru's sleeve, up in the air. It did not seem Sesshomaru was hurting her, instead it seemed that the little girl was having fun since she was giggling. She could see Sesshomaru seemed to be scanning the girl's face.

"I have decided. You will be my slave," Sesshomaru announced abruptly. Not knowing what it meant, Rin continued to giggle innocently.

Opposite of her reaction was the shocked faces of the two adults. Taisho was going to have to lecture his eldest son.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was being scolded by Kagome for showing a catepillar to her, which was also the thing he wanted to show Miroku.

"Stop hurting my ears, wench!" Inuyasha yelled while trying to cover his ears from Kagome's shouting at him.

Taisho might have to lecture Inuyasha too. Both of the adults wondered where their sons learned such words. It was going to be a long day for those parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I am really sorry for the really late update, but here it is! It's short, but I just need to end this chapter this way. I wish I have an art cover for this, but I am not an artist so that thought is struck out. Thanks for the review everyone! I love them. Again, I do not know when I will have the next chapter, but I will try to update when I can.

Chapter Two

In the corner of the large living room, stood Sesshomaru with his arms crossed and his lips protruding into a pout. He was upset, and it was obvious. He glared at both Izayoi and Taisho. The parents merely sighed in response before Sesshomaru spoke.

"Why can I not have her with me in my own home? She is my slave; she is supposed to be with me forever until I no longer want her," said Sesshomaru.

Taisho winced at the title Sesshomaru gave to the little girl, who he soon found out later was named Rin. He looked over to his eldest son and wondered where he went wrong for him to learn this kind of language as well as acting like a little spoiled prince. Now, that he thought about it, Inuyasha was quite a character too. His youngest son could curse like a sailor and was quite violent whenever someone touched his puppy ears. Something Izayoi could not help touching every day. They were, to his wife's happiness, fluffy and cute.

"You have not answered my question, father. Why can I not have my slave with me? She belongs to me and so she must stay by my side," Sesshomaru stated, making Taisho return from his thoughts.

Taisho sighed and walked to his son and kneeled to his level. His eyes staring back into his son's serious eyes.

"Son, she is not your slave, and you cannot use that word. It is a bad word. You cannot keep her either, and I do not think her parents would allow you to take her away from them," Taisho answered in the most soothing voice he could ever use.

Sesshomaru glared and snarled at him like a dog would do if his or her territory was attacked. Sesshomaru did not like the fact. Rin was his and no one else's. Her parents cannot even have her. She belongs to him. Her cuteness overload is his for the taking. Nobody, not even her parents or even his parents, would get in his way. Thinking about her smile and her cute dimples made him want to — he did not know what he wanted to do, but he does know he want her by his side.

"She is mine!" Sesshomaru howled, "I will defeat her parents and then you cannot say I cannot have her!" He ran out of the living room to the outside without another word.

Taisho winced, stood up, and wanted to swear beneath his breath, but he was not allowed to. After all, his potty mouth started Inuyasha's cursing frenzy. He wondered what went wrong towards Sesshomaru's upbringing. He might have to talk to Kimi, Sesshomaru's mother and Taisho's ex-wife, about Sesshomaru's bizarre behavior.

Izayoi watched the whole scene between Taisho and Sesshomaru. This was not how she wanted their talk to turn out. With Sesshomaru's dog speed, it would be hard to find him. Luckily, Sesshomaru returned within ten seconds. His eyes glaring at his parents.

"I do not know where my slave lives. Take me to her," Sesshomaru demanded.

The husband and wife looked at each other for a moment before sighing once again.

"I guess it would not hurt to have a play date," Izayoi whispered to her husband with a gentle smile. Taisho once more winced.

"Just pray Sesshomaru does not kidnap Rin again or do any more damage," Taisho whispered back. Izayoi looked to Sesshomaru and her smile cracked.

It was at this time Inuyasha entered the house with mud on his feet and face and twigs coming out of his now mud-soaked snowy hair. He look proudly to his parents as he revealed one of his greatest finds, a handful of earthworms.

There, in the Inu household, a loud shriek had been heard. Evidently, Izayoi may have the powers of a banshee because her scream did feel like an impending death happened upon them, even Taisho fainted with his tongue sticking out as well as foam bubbling out of his mouth.

This was not how Taisho wanted to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I sincerely apologize for updating too long. My health had been declining as well as being too busy to update at all. Again, I do not know when I will be updating and will apologize in advance if I take too long to update. This chapter is somewhat sad due to Rin's history. Other than that, it will be light-hearted mostly throughout the story. Thank you for your patience and hope you like this chapter. It's quite a choppy chapter though so be warned. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters from the series.

Chapter Three

If anybody had thought little Rin could not get anymore cute than she already is, that "anybody" is dead wrong. Little Rin, in her small little pink apron, with specks of flour here and there on her face had truly become a dangerous cute being. Sesshomaru could not deny it any further. She was his for the taking. She will become his slave, and he could hug her forever.

Before we continue in seeing Sesshomaru's possessiveness and overboard behavior towards Rin, let us go back to how this came to be and also see a glimpse of Rin's life.

Sesshomaru wore his nicest clothes, preferably a white tuxedo made for his size. He combed his beautiful luscious silver/white hair slicked back. He had to look his best for his visit to his slave's house. He may want to defeat her parents, but he still need to please her parents first. After all, he planned to use the method of "having your friends close but your enemies closer." He was going to destroy them from the inside. He felt like a genius to have such a perfect plan to go on.

Meanwhile, little Rin was playing with her little dolls, too engrossed by her pretend play to pay attention to the cleaning chaos her mother was doing. On the other hand, her father folded his arms with lips protruding into a pout. Apparently, after Sesshomaru tried to kidnap Rin on that fateful day, her father became protective of Rin. It was hard to imagine a kind, serious man like Suikotsu to pout. It was also apparent that Suikotsu had three personalities. One was the always kind doctor. Second was the crazy, angry, and overprotective father who laughs at the pain of his victims. Third was the the usual calm and collected yet serious man. Right now, he was none of those. He was the brooding father who had no choice but to listen to his wife, Abi, to behave when the Taisho family comes to visit.

After an hour of cleaning, Abi wiped the sweat in her forehead and glared at her husband who did nothing except brood instead of helping her clean. It was amazing how she was the calm and collected one for once. Usually, she had a temperment of a wild bird, pecking at anybody that angered her though she actually used fire against anybody that angered her enough for her to explode.

Sighing, she decided to walk to her daughter's room, knocking on the door first and then opening it. Abi softly smiled at the young girl playing with her dolls without a care in the world.

She loves her daughter so much. Suikotsu and her decided to adopt the child since she was two. The poor girl was in rags and had been bullied by the older children because she could not speak and was skinny and frail for her age. Suikotsu knew when a child was malnourished and instantly wanted to adopt Rin, but Abi did not. Well, not in that instant. She wanted a healthy child and did not want a child that already had health and maybe some mental issues. Her mind changed quickly when Rin walked up to her and held onto the bottom of her sundress. Rin looked up at her and smiled at Abi. Immediately, Abi's eyes widened and she felt her heart had been pierced by an arrow. It was an arrow of love at the child's smile even if a tooth was missing. It was then Abi looked over to Suikotsu and declared Rin as their daughter in a loud, booming voice for all to hear.

Indeed, Rin gave the couple the happiness they never thought they could ever have. At first, the little girl had a tough time adjusting to the couple and her new home. Rin would always look at them for approval even when she was allowed to pick anything she wanted because it was hers to keep or she would not eat until she had approval from both Suikotsu and Abi. She did not speak most of the time either, not even simple words. She usually made gestures or showed expressions on her face to communicate with the couple. When she hit three years old, Suikotsu had no choice but to take her to a child therapist. It was only six months ago before she started school that Rin finally spoke. Her voice had been too beautiful to them that Abi and Suikotsu cried in happiness, hugging their child and even had a celebatory dinner for speaking. Even though it was only one word, it had been one of the most happiest moments in their lives even if she only spoke one word. Her first word? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Evidently, Rin had watched Mary Poppins that day and when the movie had finished. She ran up to her parents and said the word to them with the biggest smile she could ever muster. After that, their Rin started to speak copious amounts even though she did not speak for so long. And when Rin started school, she spoke a lot more as she had stories to tell of what she did at school. It brought them joy, even if she spoke nonstop.

Now, Abi is glad to see Rin acting like a normal child. Even though Abi had a temperment, she would not show it to Rin after a certain incident. She did not want her to feel like she did something bad. During the first days of adopting Rin, Abi had shouted in anger at the woman who whispered about how disgusting Rin's eating manners were. Rin, then two years old, froze in fear and her tears clouded her eyes. When Abi saw, it broke her heart. After that, Rin brooded for two days because she thought it was her fault. After that moment, Abi and Suikotsu tried their best to not show their anger in front of Rin.

Abi felt a tug on her dress, awaking her from her memories. She looked down to see Rin, tilting her head to the side and wondering why her mother was standing there looking at her with a faraway look. Abi smiled once again. She kneeled down to Rin and held her into a hug. Rin returned her hug without a question and merely smiled at the warmth her mother gave.

"Would you like to make some cookies with Mama?" Abi asked her daughter before reluctantly letting her go.

Abi could see Rin's eyes shining and she smiled one of her sunshine smiles.

She raised one arm in the air and shouted, "Yes!" with a nod.

Suikotsu watched his wife and Rin making cookies. He let out a satisfied sigh, no longer brooding when he watched two of his loves in the kitchen. Taking this chance, he took a video of both of his wife and child, mostly Rin with her adorable actions and messiness. It was truly a gift. For a moment, he had forgotten about destroying a certain Taisho child.

It was when they just got done putting the cookies in the oven that the doorbell rang. Rin did not have time to clean up and change before the Taishos entered. The moment when Sesshomaru saw Rin with flour on her face and wearing her pink apron was the start of chaos.

"She's mine!" declared Sesshomaru as he picked Rin up, bridal style and ran out the door.

It was these words and actions from Sesshomaru that started a long-lasting rivalry between child and man.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I missed this story so much. I wanted to upload this first because I love cute stories more than anything else. After this, I will be working on my other stories. Hopefully, I will be able to update all my other stories soon. Take into consideration, it may take a while before those stories can be uploaded. But for now, I hope you like this and hope this will entertain you long enough.

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru held Rin from behind, his arms wrapped around the short girl as if she was his lifeline. He wearily watched his father, tightening his arms around Rin when his father had gotten closer to them. Rin would giggle every time Sesshomaru held her closer. Apparently, Rin was rather ticklish and she liked hugs anyways.

"Son, I'm not stealing her away from you. She needs to bathe and wear her pajamas," Taisho explained.

"Only if I stay outside the door to wait for her to finish. You are not allowed to bathe her either," Sesshomaru stated, glaring at his father as if he was the one being a pervert. Taisho looked over at his son with disbelief.

"Son, Izayoi will be the one bathing and changing her. I'm here to escort her since you seemingly have been very possessive of her," Taisho replied back. Sesshomaru eyed him closely still not believing him.

"You shall not touch what is mine," Sesshomaru pouted.

Taisho wanted to roll his eyes but decided not to. He wondered if he should take his son to a therapist or even have his brain scanned to see if there were any abnormalities to his brain. This child had always been an enigma.

In kindergarten at the age of three, Sesshomaru became a genius prodigy, having been able to transform into a dog and back to human form. He even spoke fluently during that age. He learned thirteen languages, including dog language, at the age of five. Taisho wondered why he even wanted to learn all those languages and where could he possibly learn it in the first place but he digresses.

Back to the matter at hand, Taisho was about to persuade his son to let Rin go, but Rin seemed to beat him to it.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with her bright dark brown eyes. She smiled her smile and softly patted Sesshomaru's head, who had already sat down to Rin's height when he was holding Rin. Questioning her action, Sesshomaru let out a confused expression with his head tilted a little to the side.

"Rin needs bubble bath. Rin will be back. 'Kay?" Rin said to him in her all adorable child speech. Sesshomaru was in awe and nodded without a thought, seemingly dazed by her. Rin smiled her biggest smile and hugged Sesshomaru for being a good boy. She let him go, not knowing the effect she had on him, and looked up at Taisho.

"Will Mister take Rin to the bathroom?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru was not the only one who seemed to be speechless by Rin's adorableness. Taisho had never felt like pinching a child's chubby cheeks until now. The way she spoke in such an innocent and not at all annoying way had pierced Taisho's heart. Before he could say anything, Rin took his hand and smiled at him. At that moment, Taisho felt faint. How could such a cute child exist? Taisho had thought in his head.

Sesshomaru got out of his stupor and saw Rin's hand holding his father's. All hell broke loose as Sesshomaru jumped on his father face. Luckily, Rin was safe and unharmed when she let go of Taisho's hand, watching the violent scene unfold.

Again, this was not how Taisho wanted to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Feast your eyes on this update. Mention of Ouran High School Host Club and its Usa-chan. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything belonging to its franchise.

Chapter 5

It has not been a day and already Rin's father, Suikotsu, was mourning. He was on his knees and slouched over while he held a picture frame of Rin and cried the past three hours ever since she left with the Inus for a sleepover. It had been incredibly hard for Suikotsu to let go of Rin. Abi, Rin's mother, literally had to pry Rin away from him since he held her like his life depended on it.

Abi watched her husband's depressed form and sighed. This was one of those times she questioned why she married Suikotsu. Suikotsu was a rather odd man. Before she married to him, she already knew he was an odd man. He was a great and kind doctor, but he would also become a wild, overprotective family man when harm was made towards his family. If someone spoke ill of Abi, his sense of protectiveness overrides his kindness.

She remembered a time when a nurse he worked with belittled Abi because she was always ordering Suikotsu to do this or that when he got off from work.

Abi was well-known to be a bossy wife and was always told by his male co-workers that he was whipped. Suikotsu took it in with great stride because it was the truth. He would never go against his wife's orders. He did not actually mind being ordered around by the love of his life. After all, she made his heart go thumpity thump thump just as hers go ba-dum ba-dum.

Well, back to the story, the nurse called her a word that could not be used around children. In a Suikotsu fashion, he lowered his head a bit as his expression hinted in anger. He emitted a low growl as he did so. It frightened the nurse enough for her to shriek, but Suikotsu did not stop there. He said so many curse words with added torture methods enough to cause the nurse to quit and never work for a hospital or clinic again. It was by that time it was known nobody is allowed to talk smack about his wife.

Abi smiled fondly at the memory because she remembered a long written apology by the ex-nurse. It was funny how she was well-known for her temper and orders, but he was known as the wolf in sheep's clothing. She could not have a better husband.

Well, until now.

Meanwhile, at the Taisho's residence…

After Taisho was well-taken care of after Sesshomaru's attack, Rin had taken a bath and then wore a pink bunny pajama costume. It was based off of Usa-chan from Ouran High School Host Club. When Sesshomaru saw her wore the costume, he could feel his heart thumping against his chest as if it wanted to leap out of his body. In that moment, Sesshomaru knew no one else could be his slave except for Rin.

After his heart calmed down, Sesshomaru presented his room to Rin for her to awe at his awesomeness. In his room, it was neat and well kept. He had a lot of books on his bookshelves. There was a desk on one side with an advanced computer and computer screen on top of it. It was a room of a mature and well-educated adult instead of a child.

Rin was at awe at the bookshelves that towered her, reminding her of the bookshelves at the library.

"Will Inuyashi's brother read a book for me?" Rin asked, looking at him pleadingly.

Sesshomaru winced when she called him Inuyasha's brother instead of his name, but he nodded when Rin grabbed at his arm. All thoughts of torturing Inuyasha disappeared at the simple gesture.

"What would you like me to read, my slave?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Rin brightly smiled at him in reply. For some odd reason, he could not stop seeing sparkling flowers surrounding her just because she smiled. Also, his heart was going thumpity thump thump. He wondered if hers went thumpity thump thump as well or maybe even a ba-dum ba-dum. All he knew is that she needs to stay beside him at all times except for bathroom time.

Someday, Sesshomaru would build a castle and Rin would sit beside him in his throne room. He would be a king and she would be his slave. He would be the coolest and greatest king to have ever lived. He had it all written down in neat handwriting on clean parchment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Get some tissues and a punching bag because this will be a sad chapter. I wanted to make it more light-hearted and happy for each chapter, but my heart roared to write this for Rin's backstory. Tell me what you think. I also would like to apologize a lot for the lack of updates for all my stories. I have been busy and most of the time I have no energy to even write, more so towards creative writing. I am also thinking about making an original story. It would probably a genre of adventure, fantasy, comedy, and a little romance (not very good at this genre hence a slight chance of it). Hope you like this chapter. Please await for "The Foolish Prince and his Beloved Servant" chapter. I still have a long way to update the story, but I hope it will be soon enough. Thank you for visiting my stories and favoriting.

Chapter 6

Little Rin had always been afraid to sleep by herself sometimes. And at this moment, she was truly afraid. There was a reason for her fear though. At the orphanage, some of the children would always be brutally mean towards her, especially by the group that called themselves the "Wolfies". The "Wolfies" would bully her mercilessly. One time, they locked her in a closet for the whole night. At first, they would make scary monstrous sounds; and when they got tired, they would just leave her the rest of the night in silence. This left her traumatized enough to be afraid of the darkness, enclosed spaces, and just purely being alone.

She whimpered in the darkness, afraid of the monsters hidden under the cloak of the night. Her body's temperature had quickly gotten colder and she shivered. Her hands were clammy and she sweated profusely. None of these were caused by the room's temperature. Her eyes were going back and forth in quick movements. Her heartbeat was racing a mile a minute and her stomach started hurting. Her fear of the darkness started to get to her. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

It was the utmost painful sight to see.

It would have not been a problem if she had a night light, but it seemed this family did not have one hence she slept in the darkness. She would have said something or even requested not to turn off the light, but she did not want to be a nuisance.

Rin tried her best to contain her cries and pleas for help. It was one of her habits since her orphan days, not even Abi and Suikotsu could break it. They had hoped someday to be able to help her overcome it but failed so far. This worried them very much as her parents.

And before she knew it, her door suddenly opened. There in the brilliance of the hallway's lights stood Sesshomaru. His pajamas were made of white silk with red floral crests on it and a white dog-like hoodie. He stealthily and quietly ran towards Rin. He saw the fearful look upon her cute face and scrunched his eyebrows together in worry. Before he knew it, his hand automatically caressed her cheek.

Rin still shocked at his sudden appearance found his touch to be warm and soft. She felt herself smile automatically and her eyes softened at the gentleness of his touch.

Something in Sesshomaru felt prideful to be able to rid of Rin's fears, but it also made him want to destroy whatever made her cry in the first place.

Without hesitation, he said, "I will protect you. No harm shall befall you."

It was those words that made Rin make her next move. She sat up and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek before hugging him tightly.

In that instant, Sesshomaru felt so shocked from the kiss he had stood still as stone, not being able to comprehend what had just happened nor feel the warmth of her hug. He could not deny that his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. Not only that, he felt like his whole face was warmed by a sauna.

Thinking he was sick, he thought he should lie down.

And he did.

In Rin's room.

With Rin's arms around him and his arms around her body.

In an instant, they slept with no more nightmares.

A bunny and dog, who knew?


End file.
